Gokudera and the alien named Haru
by TheUltimateRainbow
Summary: Gokudera from hitman reborn and Haru from Tsuritama. Haru transfers to namimori and Gokudera is instantly interested in the self proclaimed alien. Was the product of a 1500 word crossover contest. Yaoi.


Gokudera And The Alien Named Haru

It was a new day at namimori middle school and Gokudera had a feeling that it would be yet another boring day. That was, until the new student arrived. A blond boy walked into the classroom holding a fishing rod above his head. All of the students were a bit stunned and even the teacher seemed to be. The blond turned to the class and smiled wide as he announced, "I'm Haru! I'm an alien!" And all that was heard after that was the sounds of the entire class being baffled by this guy saying such a thing. Gokudera, on the other hand, was in complete awe. An alien! Had his dreams of finding and experimenting on an alien finally come true? He definitely had to make friends with this boy to make sure that his statement was true.

Haru made his way over to his desk with the fishing rod still in hand, sitting down like everything was completely normal and smiling like he was the happiest guy on the planet. Gokudera spent the entire day watching Haru from afar, writing down everything that he observed about this so called alien. When the school day was over Haru went to leave and Gokudera chased after him. "Oi! Wait up!" The silver haired male called out. When Haru simply continued walking Gokudera was starting to lose his cool. "Alien! Stop right there!" And at that Haru turned to look at Gokudera, tilting his head to the side, smiling as he always did. Gokudera soon caught up and looked over the other. "Are you really an alien?" He asked.

Haru nodded and smiled. "Mhm! I'm Haru and I'm an alien!" He repeated his words from earlier.

Gokudera pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. "Hm…then let me follow you around." He stated bluntly, wanting to be able to observe the actions of an alien for as long as possible.

"Okay! Let's go fishing!" Haru said excitedly. Gokudera nodded, writing down in a notebook that aliens liked to fish, and then followed the blond out of the building. As they walked Gokudera would write down notes every now and then on how the alien acted. He was amazed with how human the alien acted…though it was definitely not like any normal human.

Things continued on like this for the next couple days. Gokudera would follow Haru around almost everywhere and take down notes and how he acted. But there was something that Gokudera wanted to see still. How did this alien sleep? Did it sleep? What did it do when the sun went down? To answer these questions there was only one way to find out…and that was…a sleepover.

Gokudera had to work up quite a bit of courage to ask the alien such a thing since he himself had never had a sleepover before in his entire life. He was a solitary guy that didn't enjoy being around others very much…but this was all for research. It had to be done. "Haru!" Gokudera called out to get the other's attention since he seemed to be preoccupied with some book on fishing. "Sleep over at my house tonight!" He demanded more than asked.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! I want to sleep over at Gokudera's house!" Haru lit up, his smile as wide as always. Gokudera wrote down a note that the alien knew what sleeping was and then gave a brief smile and nodded. It was settled then. Gokudera was going to have the alien spend the night at his house.

The rest of the day went by and soon Gokudera was walking with Haru to his home. He wondered if this was really such a good idea…but there was no going back now. And anyways, he needed to complete his research and this was a very important part of that.

When they got to his house Gokudera unlocked the door and let Haru inside. He was glad that there was mostly never anyone at home, especially since his sister was more than a bother. "Well, this is my home. Make yourself comfortable." Gokudera told the alien.

Haru ran over to the television and looked over to Gokudera. "What's this?" He asked as he poked at it.

"That's a television." Gokudera told Haru. "It's a telecommunication medium for transmitting and receiving moving images." He explained in his usual scientific way. Of course Haru had no idea what Gokudera was saying, but he was still amazed with it. Gokudera picked up the remote and turned on the television. Some soap opera channel that his older sister liked was on and the show was in the middle of a scene where two people were kissing.

Haru was in awe as he watched what was going on and Gokudera was writing down notes on Haru's reaction. The scene intensified and then it went to commercial. Haru looked over at Gokudera, curious. "What where they doing?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Gokudera blushed at the thought of having to explain such a thing. "Uh…well…they were kissing…and stuff." He said, trying to be as brief as possible.

Haru nodded and for a moment just stood there. Then the next thing Gokudera knew the blond was right in front of him. "Can we do what they were doing? It looked like fun!" He smiled.

Gokudera blushed more. "Uh, it's not the same when it's two guys…well, a guy and an alien."

Haru frowned and took out his water gun. He took it out when things weren't going his way or when somebody was doing something that he didn't like. Gokudera knew what the water gun did by now but there was no way to stop what came next. Haru sprayed Gokudera with the water gun.

When Gokudera came to he was kissing Haru. Not only that but he was on top of the other on the couch and feeling up the alien's thin frame. Gokudera felt too good to stop what was happening as his body begged for more. Meanwhile Haru was just having fun experiencing something new.

Gokudera's body was moving on its own, wanting to assist Gokudera in experiencing all of his pent up sexual desires. His hand, which was already under Haru's shirt, began to lift the others shirt up and over his head so that Haru was to be shirtless.

Gokudera was breathing heavily and started to kiss Haru's neck and down his chest. Haru was letting out little giggles as he thought that the kisses tickled. In the back of Gokudera's mind he knew that he should stop, but rationality was long gone at the moment, the need for pleasure taking the driver's seat for a change.

As Gokudera kissed down Haru's torso he soon found himself at the other's waist. He licked his lips hungrily and looked up at Haru for a moment before taking a hold of Haru's pants and starting to pull them down. To Gokudera's surprise he was built just like any other human boy…and that meant that Gokudera could do what his body was craving. Haru was merely watching Gokudera, wondering what he would do next.

Gokudera lowered his head and soon his lips were around the head of Haru's member. Haru let out a gasp, having not expected Gokudera to do such a thing. When Gokudera started to slid his tongue around Haru's head and shaft Haru grabbed a hold of the couch, not knowing what was going on and not sure if he liked it or not. "G-gokudera..! Stop..!" He said in a breathless voice. But Gokudera wasn't listening.

Gokudera started to bob his head, taking in most of Haru's length, and bringing a hand up to fondle Haru's testicles. Haru couldn't stand what he was feeling and tried to look around for his water gun. He soon spotted it on the floor and reached for it. It took a moment but soon he had it in his hands and was squirting Gokudera with it.

Gokudera woke up in the morning in his bed and looked around, not seeing Haru anywhere. Had what happened merely been a dream? He blushed deeply at the thought and shook his head. There was no way it could have been real.

Gokudera got up and got ready for school. When he got to school Haru was nowhere to be seen and Gokudera felt a lump in his throat as he started to piece together the fact that what happened last night hadn't been a dream and that he had scared Haru away.

The days passed and Haru never came back to school and Gokudera could never forgive himself for what he had done to not only an innocent alien but his first friend.


End file.
